Classic Mode
Classic mode is a game mode where players join a team and vote on different maps and game modes, including Team Death Match, Package Retrieval, Team Capture Point, Vehicle Escort, and Missile Launch. Unlike in Battle Royale mode, players respawn each time they die and have infinite ammo. Each player can choose to equip two guns from the Menu, and they are also given a Pistol, a Knife, five (5) Grenades, and ten (10) Smoke Grenades, and in some maps a BGM and Air Strike. Each match usually takes about ten minutes. Team Death Match Each team gets a point each time they kill a member of the other team. The game's timer starts going faster after one team gets twenty points ahead of the other team. This game mode is available on all Classic maps. Defuse Bombs Three bombs are placed on the map, and one team is assigned to defuse them, while the other is assigned to stop the other team from doing so. Team members assigned to stop the other team from defuse the bombs can similarly reverse the process. Team members can work together to make the bombs defuse faster. Available in Area 15 Bunker, Office, and Tribute. Package Retrieval After a diplomat's airplane gets shot out of the sky, he sends top secret files down with parachute-equipped briefcases. Each team is tasked with retrieving these packages by bringing it to marked locations on their side of the map. The team gets a point each time they deliver a package, and the package eventually explodes after about two minutes if it is not picked up. Available in Desert, Escape, Flooded, Northwest, Pacific, Remagen, Southwest, and Temple. Team Capture Point Flags are placed on various parts of the map, and a team get points by raising their flag by standing near these points. The more players standing near a flag the faster it's raised. Available in Area 15 Base, City Point, Moonbase, Remagen, Skull Island, Somme, Southwest, and Tomb. Vehicle Escort This mode has each team getting a turn to bring an indestructible Tank to the enemy's side of the map by pushing it forward. Only one player standing near the tank is needed to move it forward, while the other players are tasked with protecting that player. The further the tank is pushed the more points the team gets, while the opposing team can stop the tank by making sure they don't get near the tank. Available in City Point, Desert, and Pacific. Missile Launch Three missiles are placed on the map, and one team is assigned to raise missiles while the other has to make sure the other team doesn't do so. A partially raised missile will slowly start to lower, though players assigned to lower missiles can do so manually. The first missile takes 25 seconds to raise, the second 20 seconds, and the last 15 seconds. Players can't parachute within 100 meters of the missiles unless it is close to their home base. The more players actively raising the missile, the faster the speed at which the missile is being raised. Available in Desert, Escape, Flooded, Northwest, Pacific, Skull Island, Somme, and Temple. Category:Miscellaneous